The Golden Rose
by Fawl
Summary: Intro to a series. Rosette almost dies fighting a spirit and learns of the golden rose...


I do not own any part of Chrno Crusade and as good as it is I don't intend to. Please enjoy chapter one... I think I'm gonna have some love stuff later on and defiantly more angst, but this is just an opening really...so keep an open mind? Um also I didn't really check grammar and it's cool if you wanna rag on me but I actually do know how to do it I'm just thoroughly lazy ;p I dunno, lets call it 'style'  
  
The Golden Rose – part one  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
The door blew open with a force that could have knocked Rosette to the other side of the abandoned house, had she not jumped out of the way. A dark, chilling breeze wisped from the gaping doorway. The silence was full of death. That room contained a presence...something dark. The blond haired nun pulled a hand pistol from holster and stuck it into the dilapidated room. She felt the breeze lick her arm, but nothing happened. Slowly she put her head to the entrance way and looked into the room. Like the rest of the abandoned house it was cluttered with broken odds and ends the previous owners had left behind. Rosette understood why. All the houses shed visited had always been the same way. Everything just left by the owners, presumably to save there own lives. She moved into the room, slowly. A deep, raspy voice shook the floor boards beneath her. "GET OUT!!!" She quickly planted her back to the flower printed wall and pointed the gun to the wooden floor. Nothing. She looked about the room quickly and decided the voice was coming from a spiritual source. She'd encountered this type of entity before. No bite, all bark. "I'll be gone as soon as you are," she yelled back. These spirits usually responded well to threat. "GET OUT!!!" again the voice billowed. "Fine then, tell you what, you show yourself, I send you back to the hell you came from, and I'll leave," The walls began to rumble, a picture that must have been glued to the wall, flew to the floor, glass spraying everywhere. The flower wall paper ripped in places where it could have lasted another three years. Rosette shot her pistol into the air. The bullet hit the ceiling, a cross shape briefly took shape and exuded light, then vanished. The rumbling stopped. "Now then, do I have your attention?" Rosette said patently. The far corner of the room seemed to suck in the light from the nearby window. A shape began to appear. Rosette remarked its form. It looked almost human. It produced no clothing. The ribs of the dark creature expanded and contracted as it crouched into the corner. Its eyes shawn a light. She looked into them; she could see black balls in the sockets, they almost seemed the take the light form the windows itself. They were the very absence of light, of good. The whole of the body looked charred. "What do you want with me, nun," the raspy voice called form the hideous body. "You need to leave this house," replied Rosette. "I can't leave, not without the golden rose. I can't even leave this world." "The what, why?" "Nun, you wouldn't understand, just leave before I tear your head from your neck." "I can show you another way to the afterlife if you wish," Rosette didn't take threat well. "So be it, nun." The figure slowly stood, it arms sagging beside it as if they had no energy. It slowly began to approach Rosette, the apparition wavering from transparent to opaque. Rosette aimed the pistol right for its head; the most efficient spot to attack an oncoming spirit. It disappeared. The room stood silent. Rosette remembered the cold lick, she shivered. Now that feeling was consuming her entire body. Slowly from her neck down she began to feel a hand. It grasped and pulled at her clothing. She felt it near her leg. She noticed blood running from her forehead as it tickled into her eye. She moved her hand to wipe it away. What felt like a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm into a resisting direction. Pain shot through her and she heard a snap. Tears and blood mixed together on here face. Dark laughter caught her ears. "You can break all the bones in my body you fucker, god will punish you" Rosette screamed, the red mixture flying from her face. "I highly doubt that god will exist long enough to do such things, nun. Not when I find the golden rose. Besides if he wanted to save you I think he's already have done so." Rosette felt the hand move from her arm. She closed her eyes. The cold feeling moved towards her neck. The hand gripped around it. Rosette began to ascend into the air and like a rag doll was thrown into a wall. She hit the ground and heard another crack. She hoped it was the wall, but the pain from her head told her better. "ROSETTE?!?!" yelled a voice from outside "You okay?" It was Chrno. The purple haired demon had befriended her long ago and since then they had been hunting loose spirits for the Church. Tears pooled under Rosettes eyelids. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, and the hand of the spirit was once again on her neck, tightening. The hideous charred face materialized right before her as she attempted opening her eyes. The black crystals that were its eyes reflected her image. Blood ran from her head to the floor. Her arm was lying awkwardly along her body. The charred faces' lips pulled back into what might have once been a smile. "Now, nun, you shall pay the price of trying to evict me from the physical world."  
The window smashed open. Shards of glass shot into Rosettes body. The spirit loosened its grip on Rosettes neck as it look towards the occurrence. Chrno was crouching in front of the floor before the window.  
"LET GO OF ROSETTE," Chrno could see the spirit automatically since he was a demon.  
"As if a simple demon could stop me," the spirit laughed.  
The spirit stuck out its other arm, then almost like a whip it shot towards Chrno, latching onto his neck. A white light came from the spirit and entered Chrno's body. He fell to the floor. Rosette watching in horror, then realized she still had her gun. The ghost had broken the wrong arm, but everything was happening so quickly she didn't have time to think about shooting before.  
The spirit looked back toward Rosette, laughing, to find a gun stuck into one of it eye sockets.  
"God have mercy on my soul, I'm gunna show you the power of a nun," Rosette had always wanted to say that.  
The trigger of the gun pulled back and blast shot into the spirits head. Bright white light beamed from the under the spirits charred face then exploded out as the spirit dissolved into a pile of smoking ash. Rosette fainted.  
  
~(' o')~  
  
Rosette awoke to find herself in a soft bed, Chrno beside her in a chair.  
"How are you feeling," he asked quietly.  
"Fine, I think,"  
"That was a tough fight; the head mistress says she didn't know the spirit was such a high level entity." Chrno said empathetically. He knew Rosette didn't like waking up to see the ceiling of a hospital.  
"It said something about a 'golden rose'. You know anything about that Chrno?" Rosette recalled.  
"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with spiritual transfer of power, but, as far as I know, only the head of the church can give it to his 'chosen'."  
"His 'chosen' being..." Rosette raised her eyebrow.  
"The prophets of fate, the ones chosen by Fatima..." Chrno shook his head. Rosette blankly stared back at him. "God lord, didn't you study anything, you're a nun!! Fatima, you know, the angel." Rosette kept her stare. "Comes down from heaven, gives people god like powers."  
"Right!!" Rosette remembered briefly from her training. She mostly remembered shooting and running, but there was some reading in there somewhere. "I wonder what that spirit meant when it said God wouldn't exist for much longer."  
"Sorry that's everything I know, maybe you should ask the head mistress?" Chrno said.  
Rosette sat up throwing her hands into the air "HA! Like I'm gonna ask that old hag fo-"  
The door opened, the head mistress walked in.  
"I hope your not referring to this old hag Rosette," The head mistress said.  
"Ahhhahaha...noooe," Rosette felt her cheeks burn.  
"Anyhow, I hope your feeling better because you've got another assignment. Chrno please remove yourself from the room." A questioning look came over both Rosettes and Chrnos faces, but Chrno obeyed, knowing the wrath of the head mistress. He quickly left the room. "Rosette I'm sorry to inform you, but this mission you must do alone."  
"Why?" Rosette asked curiously.  
"There's been a reporting of large spiritual forces from a subway in the east district. We can't trust Chrno enough to let him go. The shear amount of spiritual powers might drive him insane."  
"Is that what you assume Mistress," Rosette replied with discord.  
"Don't you argue with me Rosette or I'll never let Chrno accompany you again. I realize we don't know much about demons, but we do know about the energy...it's already killed four other nuns. I don't even want to send you, but the power is growing larger everyday and I'm afraid our militia has gone into training again.  
"Mistress, do you know of something called the golden rose?" Rosette attempted to change the subject.  
"Where did you hear of such a thing?" The mistress looked frightened walked closer toward the doorway.  
"Umm...never mind, I just heard some of the other nuns talking about it before I left for the last exorcism," Rosette quickly lied.  
"Oh? Well okay. Please be ready for your mission in two hours. Then report to my office when you're finished packing your supplies."  
The head mistress walked out the door.  
"Shoot!! Now I've got no time to mess around with Chrno and he can't even come with me."  
Rosette stared up at the white ceiling.  
  
XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI  
  
Okay so that's the first chapter...all I can say is that if enough people liked it I'll make chapter two. I'm planning on having something to do with Chrno ;p...like I said this first chapter is just an introduction. Thanks for Reading! 


End file.
